


Amateurs

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Series: Unconnected Phil Coulson Fics [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Phil has a different definition of coworkers than a lot of people, Slice of Life, short but sweet, well... Phil’s life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: Just another day in the office.
Series: Unconnected Phil Coulson Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Amateurs

**Author's Note:**

> My Phil is nearly always a mash up of MCU and 616 Coulson, though this is short enough that I’m not sure it matters.

Phil hates working with amateurs. 

They’re sloppy, and the ones that don’t know the rules are barely preferable to the ones who openly flaunt them; any deal involving them becomes statistically more dangerous. 

Phil’s run the numbers himself. 

The car hits another speed bump and he stifles a groan as it bounces him around the trunk.

On the upside, his hands are tied in front him and, while they had taken his earpiece, they left him his watch.

 _‘Quality henching is a dying art,’_ he thinks as he uses his chin to activate his email. 

He may as well get some work done.


End file.
